


Kim Jongdae cordially invites you...

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack-ish, EXO-M shenanigans, Gen, I AM AN AUNTY NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: EXO-M's first baby and they are ready (kind of, not really)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Kim Jongdae cordially invites you...

“So, do you know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Zitao asks, sounding genuinely confused.

“I don’t know, but why?” Lu Han asks instead as he folds his twentieth sweater into the big suitcase. Sure, it is only a trip for three days, it doesn’t mean he can’t pack at least ten looks for the days. 

“No, I’m in the baby section of Dior and I wanted to get something,” Zitao says.

“Oh?” Lu Han chuckles. “Shouldn’t you buy the wedding gift first?” He walks over to this closet again and starts pulling out watches and shoes to pack as well—he absolutely cannot look like an unfashionable buffoon at the wedding.

“Yeah, I will get that when the invites arrive,” Zitao laugh. Then he coos at something, “Aw, ge, you should look at these cute shoes and dresses. You know what, I’m gonna go look for gender-neutral gifts instead, yep.” 

Lu Han is frowning though. He knows the invites haven’t arrived but he has already packed two suitcases for  _ reasons _ . He suddenly asks, “Do you, uh, do you think the military will let them take leaves?”

Zitao, in the shop, claps his hand over his mouth to not laugh out loud. He swallows his laughter and says, “Maybe ge, maybe.”

Lu Han puffs his cheeks out. He is about to say something scathing because he can hear the laughter Zitao is trying so  _ hard  _ to cover but then the doorbell rings and he says, “Hold on, I think Yifan is here.”

“Oh? Good, I can take both of your advice on the gifts then!”

Lu Han shakes his head as he walks to the door, opening it but Yifan doesn’t enter. He is standing at the step, his brows furrowed as he looks at his phone. Zitao is still on call, so he hears the whole conversation.

Lu Han asks, “Hey, are you coming in or no?”

Yifan looks up, still confused, “Han, I think I have a stalker.”

Lu Han rolls his eyes, “Now, why would that be?”

Yifan pushes his phone into Lu Han’s hand, who takes it and reads the messages out loud. There are at least six of them from an unknown number and all of them read mildly threatening. “If you come, I will superglue your lips together…”

Meanwhile, Zitao gasps, “Oh my god…”

Lu Han, firstly says to Yifan, handing the phone back, “Okay, this doesn’t look that scary.” Then, he asks Zitao, “And what happened to you?”

Yifan whispers, “Who are you talking to?”

Lu Han waves him off and mouths Zitao’s name as he walks back to his room. Zitao giggles, “Ge, I heard from Sehun that Junmyeon ge bought a new phone and SIM card recently. And you know how nosy Sehun is, right? So he found out that only Yifan ge’s number is saved on the phone!”

Lu Han glances at Yifan once, who is still staring at this phone, still utterly confused. Lu Han bites down on his lip and tries to not cackle as he murmurs, “I’m gonna tell him!”

“Don’t you dare! Let’s watch him suffer, please.”

Well, Lu Han can’t say no to that. Yifan had followed him to the room, so he sees the two suitcases—one packed and the other thrown open on the bed. Yifan asks, “Uh, you going somewhere?”

Lu Han sends him a look and says, “Duh, the wedding Yifan.”

Yifan frowns again, “But Jongdae didn’t even give a date?”

Lu Han rolls his eyes again and Zitao on the other end has started to laugh obnoxiously loudly. “So what?”

Yifan cracks half a smile but plops down on Lu Han’s bed, shoving all the extra sweaters and shirts aside. His phone pings again. He reads the message out loud, “If you do come, please don’t come dressed like Louis Vuitton vomited all over you.”

Lu Han whispers to himself, “Oh my god.” A part of him wants to tell Yifan and the other, gremlin side of him, wants to  _ never _ . 

Yifan looks up and his eyes are wide, “Who can this be?”

Zitao, having heard it all, chuckles, “Promise me we’ll never, please.”

“Duh,” Lu Han promises.

“Anyway, I will video call you, I have chosen some options!”

Lu Han ends the call and he smiles at Yifan, “So, Taozi is shopping for the baby, he is gonna ask us to choose.”

Yifan is frowning so much that he is half-afraid this day will give him wrinkles. “But you don’t even know the kid’s gender?” 

Well, it is EXO-M’s first baby, can you understand the excitement?

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but I am excited about mini EXO, so this happened
> 
> ALSO, A BABY, WE ALL TURNING INTO AUNTY-Ls, WHAT A DAY!!! I AM SO SO HAPPY FOR JONGDAE THAT I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN!!! THIS IS SUCH WONDERFUL NEWS!!!


End file.
